


Il momento chiave

by AkaneMikael



Series: Milan il ritorno [10]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, ac milan - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Festa per la supercoppa, baci, abbracci, risate e rivelazioni, specie per Gigio che capisce finalmente chi fra Davide e Manuel gli ha rubato il cuore!





	

**Author's Note:**

> questa brevissima fic fa parte della serie intitolata ‘Milan il ritorno’ ed i protagonisti sono Gigio e Manuel, anche se in realtà Gigio in particolare, che riesce a capire una buona volta quello che cercava di capire, ovvero se e chi gli piace fra Davide e Manuel. La fic si ambienta durante i festeggiamenti della supercoppa di quest’anno, quando ho notato alcune cose utili per i miei scopi. Buona lettura. Baci Akane ( https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst )

IL MOMENTO CHIAVE

 

  
[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/davide%20mattia.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/manuel.jpg)  


  
Fra il dire ed il fare c’è di mezzo il mare.   
Per me è molto più facile giocare una finale di Supercoppa, fare parate decisive e consegnare la coppa salvando l’ultimo rigore, che trovare il momento giusto per fare quella prova di cui ho parlato con Alessio quel giorno.   
Ok, istintivamente ho iniziato con Manuel, ma poi lui si è ritirato ed ho dovuto sparare la cazzata che non volevo davvero baciarlo e che è stato solo un momento di caos. Per cui potrei pensare che sia indicativo da parte mia aver baciato lui e non Davide. Ma se ora baciassi anche lui che sarebbe? Potrebbe essere un disastro!  
Se bacio anche lui come dovevo fare e magari la cosa va bene per lui, ma male per me questo si illude e crede chissà cosa ed io devo deluderlo ed è una tragedia. Se lo bacio e sta bene ad entrambi ma magari Manuel invece sperava in uno di noi due - che ne posso sapere io se anche loro provano le stesse cose? - e ci vede e poi ci sta male… beh, anche quella è una tragedia.  
Ci sono così tanti motivi per cui poteva andare male, che alla fine per questi mesi non ho osato rifare alcun tentativo, il primo mi è bastato, è stato shoccante.   
Per noi ragazzi non è facile. Non lo è con le ragazze, non i primi tentativi. Figurati fra ragazzi. Tentare la strada del gay coi tuoi amici è pura follia. Vorrei sapere cosa mi è venuto in mente.   
Sono tornato a parlarne con Alessio e lui non ha saputo che altro dirmi se non che il rischio è l’unica cosa che poteva darmi delle risposte.   
Il rischio.   
Ma da quando è diventato così sconsiderato?   
Sembra quasi di sentir parlare papi Mihajlovic.   
Sospiro. Chissà cosa mi direbbe lui?  
Provo a figurarmelo mentre sto abilmente alla larga sia da Davide che da Manuel durante i festeggiamenti, onde evitare che mi scappi il famoso bacio a caso un’altra volta.   
Mihajlovic mi direbbe che è da deboli avere paura, che non bisogna esitare.   
Lui direbbe una cosa del tipo:   
‘Meglio chiedere scusa che il permesso!’  
Nel casino in campo non ci sono grossi problemi, mi mescolo nella folla, i festeggiamenti sono un macello: braccia, pacche, complimenti, baci, canti, cori, salti, tuffi, foto.   
Il problema inizia quando si va nello spogliatoio, casino da morire. Carlos, Andrea e non so chi cominciano a tirarsi l’acqua ed in un attimo è tutto lo spogliatoio invivibile.   
Poi qualcuno attacca con la musica dance, tutte quelle scemate che si sentono per radio e che fanno ballare tutti e qua diventa un macello.   
Rido un sacco e partecipo perché io adoro queste feste e spero che andremo avanti per sempre.   
Salto, rido, faccio video e vedo che Alessio ha un whatsapp audio aperto nel quale registra i cori, penso che lo trasmetterà al misterioso compagno di cui non mi ha rivelato il nome.   
Sorrido e mi giro istintivamente a cercare Davide. Davide è attaccato a Mattia, alzo un sopracciglio.   
È più o meno la cosa che cambia tutto, succede in un istante, una sorta di esplosione interiore, ma non come si potrebbe immaginare.  
Non è un’esplosione di gelosia che mi fa capire che volevo lui a tutti i costi.  
Vedo Davide che fa robe con Mattia, niente di che, però dato che lo conosco so che sono gesti di eccessivo affetto. Davide non è molto fisico e coccolone, quando si strofina e si appiccica tanto significa che c’è qualcosa di diverso. E qua è così.   
Perciò lo realizzo con la portata di un treno, è una sorta di rivelazione mistica.   
Immagino che se la Madonna mi apparisse sarebbe più o meno così che mi sentirei.   
Un flash illuminante, un fulmine a ciel sereno che non puoi evitare di notare.   
Ma allora a Davide piace Mattia!   
Mi fermo e smetto di saltellare, shoccato.   
Per un momento non so cosa dovrei provare, come dovrei sentirmi.  
Forse Alessio si sbagliava, forse non devo provare a baciare entrambi per capire cosa provo, forse basta vederli con altri.   
Faccio il broncio e mi gratto la nuca fermo impalato improvvisamente, qualcuno mi spintona ed io sguscio dietro verso le panchine alla ricerca di… di cosa?   
Cosa cerco improvvisamente, come se fosse questione di vita o di morte? Chi frugano i miei occhi in questo modo frenetico da morire?   
Solo quando lo trovo, lo capisco.   
Manuel è in parte, in un angolino, seduto nella panca mentre tutti, chi più chi meno, salta e grida e fa filmati.   
Lui invece si tiene il viso e piange.   
Sorrido subito.   
Dio, non ci credo!  
Piange!  
Piange sempre!  
Questo ragazzo è nato piangendo, respira piangendo e parla piangendo!  
Non ci posso credere!  
Appena lo vedo mi illumino, torno a ridere e mi fiondo da lui abbracciandolo come un bisonte che rotola giù da un dirupo.   
Manuel salta sul posto e quando alza la testa sorpreso e mi guarda coi suoi occhioni dolci pieni di lacrime, io rido ancora circondandogli le spalle col braccio, la mano sui suoi biondi riccioli che mi fanno impazzire e quando lo stringo a me, quando lui si rilassa appena mi vede ed abbandona il viso contro il mio collo e continua a piangere… ecco, qua lo capisco.   
Guardo dall’altra parte Davide alle prese da Mattia e appoggio la guancia sulla sua testa, sui suoi capelli.   
Dopotutto altre prove di baci imbarazzanti non mi serviranno. Ho appena capito quello che cercavo di capire da mesi senza osare fare nulla.   
È Manuel. È proprio lui.   
Non Davide, non nessun altro. Manuel.   
Non ho la minima idea di che cosa provi lui, probabilmente solo semplice amicizia, ma la bella notizia è che non devo sbilanciarmi di nuovo e rischiare di rovinare tutto come l’altra volta che è stato un miracolo se è tornato a parlarmi. Ora l’ho appena capito, perché non ho provato nulla nel vedere Davide alle prese con Mattia, anzi, mi ha fatto sorridere. Mentre mi fa morire il dolce Manuel che piange come sempre ogni volta che il Milan vince o che lui segna.   
Ma come è fatto?   
\- Guarda che di acqua qua ce n’è abbastanza, non serve che allarghi il lago! - Dal momento che per terra è un pantano e ci servono le pinne per camminare.   
Manuel sorride fra le lacrime, gli occhi piccoli e gonfi di pianto brillano mentre alza la testa e mi guarda e siamo così vicini che per un momento annullare la distanza è un attimo.  
L’istinto di baciarlo ancora c’è, così come la voglia, ma mi fermo perché non siamo soli e c’è un gran casino, non è certo l’atmosfera per un bacio.   
Però ora che ho le idee chiare sono più tranquillo e sereno. Se succederà, bene, ma quello che volevo era solo capire.   
\- Sono così felice, Gigio! - Dice con la sua vocina spezzata dal pianto. Io sorrido e appoggio la fronte alla sua nel nostro tipico gesto di consolazione reciproca. Solitamente sono io che consolo lui, visto che piange vita natural durante.   
\- Anche io. - Che poi io sia felice perché ho capito che ho perso la testa per lui è un altro dettaglio, ma quel che gli serve di sapere è che io sono felice. Tutto lì.  



End file.
